


Real Talk

by DameJane



Category: BBS - Fandom, BananaBusSquad
Genre: M/M, Shits&Giggles, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameJane/pseuds/DameJane
Summary: A very short piece of some H2OVanoss and Wildcat being Wildcat.





	

‘Okay, real talk guys.’ Tyler said. ‘When the fuck are you guys getting a girlfriend, boyfriend or whatever? Especially you Evan, Delirious and Ohm.’ Tyler continued. ‘Hey! I may be single and happy the mingle but I’m also fine solo. I’m good.’ Ohm stated. ‘But Ohm! You are not getting any younger on it. You are one of the oldest out of all of us.’ Tyler stated. ‘Wow, gee, thanks man.’ Ohm said sarcastic but couldn’t help to snicker. ‘Actually, I’m seeing someone at the moment so it’s all good. I think she’s amazing.’ Ohm confessed. ‘She?’ Cartoonz butted in. ‘Poor Bryce!’ The lot of them laughed as Bryce rolled his eyes for the millionth time. ‘Stop pairing us! Good job Ohm, I hope it works out between you two. I want to meet a cute girl as well. I would really like to have a girlfriend.’ Bryce said. ‘Yes! Amen. Not everyone is blessed with girlfriends Tyler.’ Mini hooked onto the convo as well. ‘Shut up Mini! You and Bryce are still young. Nothing to worry about.’ Tyler shrugged. Meanwhile, Evan and Delirious stayed quiet, not sure where this conversation was going. 

‘What about Evan? He’s just two years older than Craig and Bryce.’ Ohm asked. ‘Yeah but the thing is with Evan, you see, is that he’s picky. Or he just doesn’t give a shit. And the fact he probably doesn’t make any time or effort for it.’ Tyler stated. All eyes went over to Evan as Evan’s eyes only met a pair of blue ones. ‘Well…’ Evan started. ‘I have no comeback at that.’ ‘Seriously Evan? Why not? Don’t you want someone to share things with?’ Bryce asked. 

‘I got you guys, don’t I? Evan asked as it went silent for a moment.

‘Gaaaaaaaaay!’ Tyler yelled as some of the others snickered. The guys where absolute assholes but touched anyway. Evan knew better. He knew a lot better. 

‘The day that Evan will get a relationship, I’ll be so done. I will feel like a proud mom.’ Tyler pretended to pink a tear away. ‘Tyler you cunt!’ Mini elbowed him. 

‘Oh yeah, Tyler? I can fix me someone right now you know. There is a person I like and I’m pretty sure that person likes me as well.’ Evan was triggered and said it with a good amount of cockiness. Fuck you Wildcat.

‘What?! No waaaaaaaaay! I don’t fucking believe you for a second.’ Tyler snorted. 

‘Oh yeah?’ 

‘Yeah.’

With that, Evan walked over to his best friend, his sole partner in crime, who always got his back, and the person of his future, which was surprisingly bright blue, and forcefully grabbed Delirious his shirt and pulled him into a smashing make-out. 

The others looked with amazement, slight disgust or with gawking jaws, watching the two of them make-out without any shame. Tongue, saliva, everything was to be seen and eventually some of them had to look away by the fact it was extremely hot to watch. 

‘You happy now?’ Evan cocked his head over to Tyler who was still unable to speak. 

‘He’s not functioning anymore Evan. Neither am I after that kiss. Is it time already to go back to the hotel?’ Jonathan asked with a smirk.

‘We can go.’ Evan smirked back and walked away with his boyfriend leaving their bewildered friends alone. 

…

…

…

‘SINCE WHEN?!’ Tyler screamed, for the two to hear in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of longer fics are still in the making. If you like H2OVanoss and other pairings, stay tuned!


End file.
